Utopía
by DreamKat
Summary: Lily es de James. Cuatro palabras no tan fáciles de asumir.
1. Labios

**Disclaimer: No soy rica. No soy ella.**

**Bueno. Esto no va a ser un fic con "sentido". Las viñetas no se suceden ni mucho menos, ni forman una historia entre ellas. Van a ser, simplemente, treinta viñetas MUY distintas unas de otras, todas acerca de SiriusLily. Es para la comunidad 30vicios y tal y cual, en la que tengo que escribir treinta viñetas de esa pareja con treinta palabras que nos dan y tal... así que además de colgarlas en el livejournal, las cuelgo aquí, para disculparme en cierta forma por tardar tanto con "si ya lo sabes..." y con "at the beginning". Aunque actualizaré pronto en el segundo. **

**Lo dicho. La primera palabra es "labios". Espero que os guste y que me dejéis reviewwssss.**

**Labios**

Primer beso, primer rechazo y primera bofetada. Sirius lo recordaría en ese orden para siempre. Pero ante todo y dijeran lo que dijeran, él juraría y perjuraría que había sido un accidente.

Y es que lo había sido. O al menos, su vehemencia al afirmarlo era tan clara que no existiría _veritaserum_ capaz de desmentir sus ideas. Él era un merodeador, un chico travieso y algo temerario, pero al fin y al cabo amigo de sus amigos. ¿Por qué iba él a besar premeditadamente a la novia de su propio hermano?

No, definitivamente no había sido culpa suya. Habían sido esas veinticuatro horas fatídicas en las que su cuerpo; y no sólo su cabeza, sino todo su cuerpo, habían estado íntegramente concentradas en recordar aquel beso que había encontrado entre libros sin darse cuenta. James y Lily, tranquilos y sintiéndose solos pese a no estarlo. Y Sirius y sus ojos, sin dejar de mirar los labios de la pelirroja.

Y menudos labios. El chico jamás había creído fijarse tanto en lo sensual que puede resultar un movimiento tan femenino como un beso, y más aún viniendo del ser que había considerado más asexual hasta el momento. Lily Evans. ¡Y menudos labios!

No había sido culpa suya tampoco que, entre ronquidos como música nocturna, dejara volar su imaginación y su mente diera rienda suelta a pensamientos sobre esos labios y la cantidad de cosas que podrían hacerle. Mucho, mucho más sensuales que aquel beso que había visto. Pero ni siquiera la solución que encontró al alcance de su mano aquella noche en medio del calor y el frío, consiguió salvarle de querer probar por sí mismo si el objeto de su fantasía era tan real como parecía.

Y en esos momentos, con su mano en la mejilla adolorida, y sin sentirse culpable (porque él no había tenido la culpa en absoluto), todavía sintiendo sus labios cosquilleando los suyos, descubrió que eran tan tormentosamente perfectos e inalcanzables como le habían parecido en la biblioteca.

* * *

**yay! ya está. Me costó lo mío porque lo reescribí mil veces, pero este es el resultado. ¿Qué tal un review?**


	2. Tabaco

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío.**

**Aquí vengo con la segunda de las 30 viñetas. Esta me costó más, es más larga y casi ni puedo considerarla viñeta xD pero lo es, espero que os guste. **

**Tabaco.**

Olía a clase cerrada. De esas tantas en Hogwarts que jamás se usaban si no era para castigo. Era un hedor a humedad y tinta vieja al que, por supuesto, los merodeadores estaban más que acostumbrados. Pero Lily Evans, por mucho que intentase aparentar lo contrario, se sentía inquieta.

Llevaban cinco minutos sentados cada uno en una esquina, mientras los pies de la pelirroja tamborileaban el suelo con impaciencia. Sirius silbaba tranquilo, estirando su brazo, varita en mano, para intentar dar con una pequeña araña de la estantería. Parecía murmurar por lo bajo, pero Lily ni podía ni quería entenderlo; su mente estaba demasiado preocupada en su expediente.

-Evans… -como respuesta, la chica se cruzó de brazos, mirándose los zapatos. Él negó con la cabeza-. ¿Sabes una cosa? De todas las personas con las que he compartido castigo, tú eres la más aburrida.

Ante esta confesión, sus ojos verdes se clavaron en él, escrutadores.

-Encima tendré que ser simpática ¿no? Te recuerdo que si estoy aquí es por tu culpa.

El merodeador bufó frustrado, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Que nooo… que te estoy diciendo que…

-Mira, Black. Déjame en paz.

-¡Pero que los cigarrillos eran de James, te lo juro!

Ella chasqueó la lengua, descruzando sus brazos e incorporándose en la incómoda silla.

-Potter, otro que tal anda –masculló irritada-. Entonces tendría que ser él quien estuviera aquí y no yo.

El chico rió.

-Bienvenida a la justicia británica, chica.

Apretó los labios, fastidiada, y volvió a su huelga de silencio. Sirius apenas pudo aguantar un par de minutos.

-¿Piensas estar callada todo el rato? Podemos estar aquí horas ¿eh?

-Me da igual.

-Claro. Si en vez de yo fuese James os divertiríais más.

Lily consideró que la forma en que le fulminó con la mirada había sido suficientemente explícita, pero a Sirius la pelirroja empollona le intimidaba más bien poco. Ella aprovechó ese momento en el que parecía dejarla en paz para cruzarse de piernas, cerrar los ojos y desear con todas sus fuerzas quedarse dormida. Pero entonces

-¡Black¿qué estás haciendo?!

-¿Hmm?

-¡Esconde eso!

-¿Esto? –dijo tranquilamente, con la cajetilla en la mano a medio abrir. Lily aún se preguntaba de dónde la había sacado-. ¿Por qué?

-¿No decías que eran de Potter?

-Eran suyos. Y estos son míos.

La prefecta se frotó los ojos con desesperación.

-Black. Te lo diré una sola vez. Esconde eso antes de que nos metamos en más problemas.

-¿Más? Nah… -se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios y lo encendió, sacando el humo por la nariz-. No seas sosa. Si tú no me diviertes me tendré que divertir yo¿o qué?

-¿Cómo podéis llamar diversión a destrozaros los pulmones con eso?

Sirius la observó en silencio unos instantes, como si meditara su pregunta. Lily estuvo apunto de sentirse satisfecha, pero una nueva bocanada de humo salió de su boca, y suspiró resignada. Él sólo sonrió de lado y, sin un ápice de disimulo, levantó su silla hasta colocarla justo al lado de la suya, en la misma esquina.

-¿Tú nunca lo has probado, no?

Su voz sonó ronca, y el olor a tabaco la inundó, haciéndola mirar a sus lados inquieta.

-Claro que no –respondió en un susurro, temiendo que la oyeran.

-Ese es tu problema. Tienes una extraña obsesión por perderte las cosas divertidas… -Lily frunció el ceño, y él dejó caer la colilla en el suelo, como si le importase una mierda que pudieran pillarles. Se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca, y la pelirroja lo siguió con la mirada-. ¿Sabes? Dicen que el tabaco es como el sexo. Una vez que empiezas no puedes parar.

Hablaba despacio, dejando el humo escapar lentamente. Lily se llevó una mano a la nuca.

-Tendrías que probarlo.

Lily le miró con los ojos como platos, sin terminar de saber cuál de las dos cosas le estaba sugiriendo que probara. Sirius rió entre dientes, adivinando sus pensamientos.

-Me refiero al tabaco. El resto se lo dejo a James o me capará.

-Tienes una extraña obsesión por pensar que Potter y yo vamos a…

-Cállate –la cortó más serio, y ella habría replicado de no ser porque de repente, tenía el cigarrillo delante de sus ojos-. Pruébalo.

La pelirroja tragó saliva, mirándolo analíticamente como si se tratase de un libro más. Pero uno de la sección prohibida, desde luego; si no, no conseguiría provocarle ese cosquilleo de culpa. Detrás de él, Sirius sonreía.

-No.

-No puedes censurar algo que noconoces, Evans –la incitó, alzando una ceja-. Y nadie se muere por una calada.

Mirada verde y gris se encontraron; desafiantes, quizás, o incitantes. La sabelotodo-Evans, esta vez no teníarespuesta para ello. Tragó saliva y frunció el ceño.

-Vendrá McGonnagal y nos verá.

-No hasta dentro de catorce minutos –aseguró, convencido.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

-Porque me han castigado ya muchas veces, y esa vieja loca no aparece nunca antes de las seis.

La mente de Lily quiso decir algo como "_no llames vieja loca a la profesora McGonnagal_" o "_aparta ese cigarro de mi vista_" pero todo cuanto hizo, sorprendiéndose a sí misma, fue agarrar el cigarrillo con manos temblorosas. Parecía, sin embargo, decidida, y Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír; era gracioso verla cogiéndolo con los dedos pulgar e índice,y ni el mismo Adán con la manzana prohibida habría tenido esa expresión en su cara.

-Así no… -la corrigió, arrebatándoselo.

Lily no se permitió sentirse estúpida por no saber fumar, pero sí hubo de reconocer que la forma en la que el cigarrillo prácticamente equilibraba entre los dedos del chico parecía casi profesional. Dudó unos instantes, notando el cigarro cerca. "_Una calada no mata a nadie_", había dicho. Y era cierto.

-Di algo y te mataré –le avisó.

Y Sirius en vez de responder, le acercó el cigarro y, torpemente, Lily aspiró. No, no sabía fumar, y se tuvo que limitar a mantener el humo en su garganta unos instantes, con los ojos cerrados. Por primera vez el tabaco no era solo mal olor, era sabor. Sabor cálido, aromático, abrasador. Quemaba. Más que eso: ardía. Y, a su vez, sentía los dedos de Sirius presionando sus labios, sujetando el cigarrillo. "_…dicen que el tabaco es como el sexo_". El cosquilleo en Lily se hizo más fuerte, y soltó el humo tosiendo.

Un portazo, y el ruido de alguien caminando deprisa por el pasillo. "_McGonnagal_", pensaron los dos, y separando las sillas y apagando el pitillo deprisa, Lily quiso matarle.

-¿Así que hasta las seis nada, eh? –masculló intentando en vano esconder las colillas. Sirius rió, mientras los pasos de la profesora se sentían cada vez más cercanos.

-Algo tenía que decir para que lo probaras –se explicó despatarrándose en su silla-. Pero ha merecido la pena ¿eh?

Lily se encontró sin respuesta.


	3. Porno

**Aquí viene otra más.**

**Porno**

-James, si es porque no, porque no; y si es porque sí, porque sí. El caso es quejarte.

-Pero que no me estoy quejando.

-Pues llevas casi una hora dando la chapa.

El moreno de gafas se enfurruñó en su cama, mientras Sirius bostezaba con un sueño frustrado. Remus habría optado por leer, pero cada vez que lo intentaba Peter lloriqueaba por la luz de su varita.

-No me estoy quejando –insistía el chico, secándose el sudor de la frente. Era mayo y hacía calor, y aún más si pensaba en lo que estaba pensando. Estrujó la almohada entre sus dedos-. Simplemente Lily antes era menos… no sé, más…

-¿Estrecha? –probó su mejor amigo, con cara aburrida.

-No sé para qué intento hablar contigo –le reprendió James dándose la vuelta en la cama y haciéndose un ovillo. Sirius rió y celebró que por fin el chico pareciera ir a dejarles dormir. En cambio, el espíritu caritativo de Remus tenía que salir al aire si quería descansar tranquilo.

-Sirius, no seas bestia. ¿No ves que está nervioso? –explicó con calma, incorporándose algo en su cama, apartándose las sábanas-. No sabe cómo actuar con Lily y es normal que…

-No estoy nervioso –aclaró el moreno defendiendo su orgullo.

-Por Dios, Prongs. ¿Cómo puede darte miedo tirártela? –exclamó Sirius con exasperación.

-¡Pero que no tengo miedo!

Remus rodó los ojos. Sirius se tapó la cabeza con la almohada. Y James, con el ceño fruncido, no apartaba la vista de la ventana.

-Pero ¿y si…?

-James, joder, ya vale.

-James –intervino Remus-. Si Lily y tú no estáis seguros es estúpido que hagáis nada.

-¿Pero cómo coño no van a estar seguros?

El chico les escuchaba sin decir nada.

-Mira, si la quiere eso ya basta para que le salga bien. Lo importante es el cariño, la confianza…

-¿Pero y tú qué sabrás, memo?

-Soy amigo de Lily, por si no te acuerdas.

-Bah, bobadas. Tú hazme caso a mí, Prongs, y verás como lo flipas en colores. Creo que tengo un par de trucos que…

Y en medio de la noche, la conversación se transformó en una discusión entre romanticismo y puro porno. Muy, muy porno por parte de Sirius. James los escuchaba atónito. Sin darse cuenta, sus mejores amigos le habían hecho creer que era todavía más complicado que lo que ya pensaba.

-Vale ya, Sirius, le estamos empezando a agobiar.

Se callaron, efectivamente. Pero James no consiguió dormir.


	4. Disfraz

**Aquí llega una nueva viñeta para Utopía. Esta vez, la palabra que he escogido es DISFRAZ y bueno, es que me han empezado a llegar imágenes a la cabeza y me he dado cuenta de que tiene que ser desde el punto de vista de Sirius. Yes. Va a ser la primera viñetita de Utopía desde el POV de Sirius, así que a ver qué sale. Espero que os guste n.n **

**Disfraz**

Para ser sinceros: yo me veía ridículo.

Y... bueno, no creo que fuera sólo impresión mía. Joder, está muy bien eso de que la gente se disfrace para Halloween y eso... ¿pero realmente teníamos que disfrazarnos los cuatro merodeadores igual? Por Merlín, ni siquiera los enanos de primero tenían ideas tan infantiles.

Claro que a ver quién es el listo que le dice no a Potter. Estaba tan emocionado con la idea que yo me hice el loco y me dejé hacer. Y... básicamente así es como acabé vestido de pirata, con una especie de máscara en los ojos y no sé qué ostias. Bueno, supongo que fue Remus el que se encargó de un montón de hechizos para camuflarnos. Lo sorprendente es que lo consiguió, y estábamos los cuatro completamente calcados.

Excepto Peter.

Ese... se nos resistió un poco.

Pero esa es otra historia.

Lo que yo iba a contar es cómo esa noche, en medio del jolgorio, yo me sentía como el tío más patético de todo Hogwarts. Puede que penséis que no era para tanto, pero es que yo nunca antes había tenido que llevar rastas en el pelo. Eso y ese estúpido pañuelo con calaveras que... bah, que el atuendo es lo de menos. Tendríais que haberlo visto para entenderme.

Y claro, yo estaba tan traumatizado que decidí que mi mejor escapatoria tenía que ser sin duda quedarme en las escaleras del vestíbulo, a ver si nadie me veía y podía pasar desapercibido.

Pero es que estaba claro que yo esa noche no era el tío con más suerte del mundo. Porque a los quince minutos de mi improvisado autosecuestro, vi como una graciosa duendecilla bajaba las escaleras y se percataba de mi presencia. Sonreí por inercia, haciéndome el despistado.

Y... sí, creo que ese fue mi error. Porque al instante la duendecilla en cuestión caminaba decidida hacia mí.

No me dio tiempo para preguntar, porque para cuando quise hacerlo, la chica me había agarrado del brazo y me arrastraba hacia detrás de las escaleras. Alcé una ceja. Pero ella no lo vio, claro, no con esa super-máscara creada por el listo de Remus. Por no ver, no podía ver ni mis ojos. Y yo la verdad es que tampoco tenía muy claro quién era ella.

Hasta que... bueno, hasta que se quitó ese gracioso gorrito de rallas.

-Odio este disfraz –murmuró quejosa, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

¡Lily Evans! Me quedé alucinado. ¿Qué estaba pasando y qué quería la empoyona de mí, eh? Abrí la boca intentando preguntar, pero debí de quedarme así un buen tiempo, como un idiota; porque la chica no tardó en llamarme.

-James... ¿te pasa algo?

O mejor dicho, llamarle a él. Negué con la cabeza frenéticamente, intentando explicarme y decirle muy rápido que estaba confundiéndole conmigo, que los disfraces eran iguales y que...

Joder, pero es que era mucha información junta, y yo estaba muy perplejo como para decirla toda sin trabarme. ¡Entendedme! Es comprensible. Y más aún si vierais a Lily, la prefecta perfecta Evans mirándoos... así. Así como con esa mirada de "voyabesarte".

Fue una señal de alarma inminente, y supe que tenía que hacer fuerza de mi profunda amistad hacia James y pararle los pies y explicárselo todo antes de que hiciera alguna tontería. Sí. Lo tenía claro.

Pero es que en cuanto me besó me olvidé de lo que quería decirle.

Bufff... y cómo besaba. ¡Fue su culpa! Si no besara tan jodidamente bien yo habría podido apartarla, pero es que... ¿Por qué James nunca me dijo que Lily besaba así? Habría sido muy considerado por su parte haberme avisado. ¿Porque yo en esos momentos qué podía hacer, eh? Si prácticamente tenía que mantener el equilibrio...

Culpa de James. Y culpa de Lily. ¡Culpa de los dos, que me meten en estos líos! Yo, como buen ser hormonal que soy, estaba completamente desarmado. Y la pobre pelirroja seguía besándome con creciente intensidad.

Era un caos. Era surrealista. Y sobre todo era muy... muy placentero. Demasiado para mi gusto. Y más todavía cuando sus manos –las manos de Lily. ¡Lily Evans!- se adentraron en mi camisa rota de pirata. ¿No se daba cuenta de lo que hacía? Sus manos en mi pecho implican las mías en el suyo, eso es de cajón. ¡Y también fue culpa suya!

-¡Lily!

Genial. Genial, genial, genial, genial... Esa voz. ¡Esa puta voz!

La pelirroja se quedó estática, con su mano derecha a medio camino a otra prenda mucho más interesante.

-¿Estás ahí?

Era el fin del mundo. Había que ser muy idiota para no reconocer la voz de James Potter. Y Lily, premio anual, desde luego no era idiota.

Le faltó tiempo para soltarme como si quemara. Y sí, tal y como me temía, me quitó la máscara mágica del señor Remus Lupin. Yo cerré los ojos con fuerza, temiéndome el Apocalipsis.

Pero para mi sorpresa, cuando los abrí no vi ni furia ni acusación en los ojos de Lily. Parecía... parecía... ¿asustada?

Sí. Asustada. Y creo que fue peor, porque hizo que me sintiera como el mayor capullo del mundo. Tan inocente y confusa como la estaba viendo entonces... no parecía ser tan culpable como antes, la verdad.

-¿Lily? –seguía llamándola él.

-Estoy... un momento, ya... ya voy –respondió finalmente la pelirroja, escondiendo su alteración.

Yo intenté disculparme, o hacer algo inteligente, digno de Remus, por ejemplo. Pero solo fui capaz de balbucear. Y Lily huyó.

Normal, supongo.

Pero yo me quedé ahí, con la camisa rota abierta, sin mi máscara mágica, sentado detrás de las escaleras del vestíbulo y con el tormentoso recuerdo de Lily Evans, la novia de mi mejor amigo, tan cerca.

Si al comenzar la fiesta era ridículo, ahora era simple y llanamente patético.

* * *

**Al final ha resultado ser demasiado grande para una viñeta xDDD pero así se queda. Sé que el tema es típico, no me linchéis. Me aburría xDD**

**bsos!**

**dkat**


	5. Amor y leer

Aquí van dos viñetas seguidas, porque las hice y eran muy cortas y me parecía mal colgarlas por separado. Como veis no tiene ningún tipo de continuidad ni nada y son casos completamente diferentes. Creo que eso es lo que más raro hace al fic .. xD

**Amor **

James estaba gilipollas. De un día para otro dejaba de estar con ellos y desaparecía por Hogwarts. Por Merlín, si hasta se escaqueaba de algún entrenamiento de Quidditch...  
Sirius iba detrás cada dos por tres intentando buscarle, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano. El chico tenía la habilidad de esconderse como una lagartija, y no soltaba prenda. En los pocos momentos en los que _tenían_ que estar juntos se dedicaba a observarlo con precisión, analizándolo.  
-Remus...  
-¿Qué? -murmuró sin excesivo entusiasmo, dando vueltas a la muestra de la poción con una minúscula espátula.  
-Es que pasa de nosotros, tío.  
-¿Vas a empezar otra vez con eso?  
El animago frunció el ceño con disgusto, cortando las ramitas de acebo con demasiado ímpetu. Remus Lupin resopló y abandonó su tarea unos instantes. Miró a James, que, unos asientos más delante, le pedía ayuda con las pociones a cierta pelirroja, sonrojado y completamente...  
-Completamente gilipollas -repitió Sirius, por si acaso no había quedado claro.  
-Vamos, Sirius -rió el licántropo, volviendo a coger la espátula al ver que el líquido comenzaba a desbordarse de su probeta-. No te enfades. No hace falta ser muy listo¿no?  
-¿Qué?  
-Prongs -dijo, con sencillez-. Está enamorado.  
Las pupilas del moreno se dilataron con sorpresa, y miró de nuevo a la pareja, incrédulo. ¿Enamorado James¡¿James?! Pero si era un merodeador, un machote, un...  
Joder, y encima de la pelirroja. Era el fin de su reputación como grupo.  
-Maldita Evans.  
Remus rió entre dientes. Sirius era tan lento en darse cuenta de ciertas cosas...

**Leer**

A Sirius... a Sirius le gusta leer. Es por eso por lo que siempre acude a la biblioteca los jueves y se pega toda la santa tarde delante de un libro.  
Que siempre se siente en la mesa de la ventana –sí, esa de la derecha-, es pura coincidencia. Le gusta leer, sí señor. Aunque mire el libro y no se entere de nada. Es pura pasión, es una obsesión. Le encanta pasarse las horas entre Shakespeare y Lord Byron.  
No. No hace ni caso, ni piensa hacerlo nunca. Le traen sin cuidado los monólogos de un príncipe sobre la vida y la muerte...  
Pero le gusta leer.  
No tiene, por supuesto, nada que ver el hecho de que Lily decida bajar los jueves a la biblioteca en vez de estudiar en su cuarto para concentrarse, ni que siempre aprovechen los últimos minutos para hablar mientras esperan a que James termine el entrenamiento. No, claro que no. Sirius es un lector nato. ¿No se nota?

**Fin de las viñetitas. Espero que os gusten. ¡Reviews!**


	6. Obsesión

**Hoy me apetecía hacer el de "obsesión", y he decidido que puede ser una continuación al de "amor", porque después de todo ambas palabras tienden a estar muy relacionadas, así que es el mismo estilo, el mismo tema y etc etc.**

**Obsesión**

Sirius se había prometido no perder los papeles bajo ningún concepto, porque como Remus se había encargado de recordarle un montón de veces "_James tenía que aprender a actuar solo_". Claro, sí, eso es muy fácil decirlo si no es a ti a quien te cuenta en cada momento cuantas pulseras lleva Evans en el brazo, si ha caminado más de dos veces en un mismo día con Ryan Stewart o si le ha mirado de reojo. Remus se limita a decir que todo es muy normal y que es "_maravilloso que James por fin se haya enamorado_". Pero por favor, seamos críticos: eso es **obsesión**.  
Pero nadie hace caso al bueno de Sirius, que ya miró con malos ojos el hecho de que, tras mucho insistir, Lily se dejara convencer para bailar una canción con él en navidad. Una, o dos o... ¡es que ya prefirió no mirar! O tal vez fue Remus quien trató de relajarle un poco y se lo llevó de allí a tomarse un par de vasos de ponche.  
Pero ninguna copa con alcohol –o al menos con un grado pequeño de alcohol- podría haberle distraído de sus propósitos cuando se encontró esa misma noche a James tumbado en la cama, mirando al techo como un bobo –James Potter, señoras y señores, el que decía que "enamorarse es de nenazas"- y diciendo "_El mundo mola, Sirius_". Y mierda, se llevaba los dedos a los labios. No hizo falta preguntar. O tal vez sí pero no quiso, porque se metió en la cama tan rápido como pudo y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada, tratando de amortiguarse de los suspiros de idiota de su mejor amigo.  
Se levantó a las nueve de la mañana. Sigiloso como sólo Sirius Black podía ser. Y sin despertar a ninguno de sus amigos se vistió deprisa y empezó a bajar escaleras con rapidez.  
Sólo había una persona que fuera capaz de levantarse un día de fiesta tan temprano para estudiar en la biblioteca. Sólo una. Y la encontró.  
-¡Evans!  
Plantó sus manos encima del libro que la pelirroja tenía sobre la mesa.  
-¿Black?  
-¿Qué coño le has hecho a mi amigo?


End file.
